Question: A triangle has vertices $P=(-8,5)$, $Q=(-15,-19)$, and $R=(1,-7)$. The equation of the bisector of $\angle P$ can be written in the form $ax+2y+c=0$. Find $a+c$.
[asy] import graph; pointpen=black;pathpen=black+linewidth(0.7);pen f = fontsize(10); pair P=(-8,5),Q=(-15,-19),R=(1,-7),S=(7,-15),T=(-4,-17); MP("P",P,N,f);MP("Q",Q,W,f);MP("R",R,E,f); D(P--Q--R--cycle);D(P--T,EndArrow(2mm)); D((-17,0)--(4,0),Arrows(2mm));D((0,-21)--(0,7),Arrows(2mm)); [/asy]

[asy] import graph; pointpen=black;pathpen=black+linewidth(0.7);pen f = fontsize(10); pair P=(-8,5),Q=(-15,-19),R=(1,-7),S=(7,-15),T=(-4,-17),U=IP(P--T,Q--R); MP("P",P,N,f);MP("Q",Q,W,f);MP("R",R,E,f);MP("P'",U,SE,f); D(P--Q--R--cycle);D(U);D(P--U); D((-17,0)--(4,0),Arrows(2mm));D((0,-21)--(0,7),Arrows(2mm)); [/asy]
Use the angle bisector theorem to find that the angle bisector of $\angle P$ divides $QR$ into segments of length $\frac{25}{x} = \frac{15}{20 -x} \Longrightarrow x = \frac{25}{2},\ \frac{15}{2}$. It follows that $\frac{QP'}{RP'} = \frac{5}{3}$, and so $P' = \left(\frac{5x_R + 3x_Q}{8},\frac{5y_R + 3y_Q}{8}\right) = (-5,-23/2)$.
The desired answer is the equation of the line $PP'$. $PP'$ has slope $\frac{-11}{2}$, from which we find the equation to be $11x + 2y + 78 = 0$. Therefore, $a+c = \boxed{89}$.